Noche sin luna
by Petite Rveur
Summary: El Espíritu azul gozaba de pésima fama en su tribu; un demonio vil y travieso que hería a los hombres y enagañar a las mujeres. Sin embargo, Katara podía decir que, al menos, cumplía sus promesas. [AU] [este fic participa en el Reto Temático "Entre Zombies y otras Criaturas" del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]


**Disclaimer:** _Avarar: Last Airbender_ no me pertenece.

[Este fic participa en el reto temático "Entre Zombies y otras criaturas" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!]

 **Criatura:** Demonio.

* * *

Noche sin luna

.

Katara avanzó por el bosque, intentando no tropezar en la oscuridad que, a falta de Luna, era casi total, y maldijo por lo bajo cuando, de todos modos, trastabilló con lo que, a través de la penumbra, parecía ser la raíz de algún árbol que, traviesa, se aventuraba a la superficie.

Soltó entonces una palabrota por la que se seguro su abuela le habría hecho enjuagarse la boca. Aunque, ciertamente, no es que estuviese preocupada por lo que Gran Gran pudiese opinar, precisamente, porque sí así fuera, ella no estaría vagando sola por el bosque a esas horas, para empezar, ya que si algo les había enseñado Gran Gran a ella y a su hermano, además de no mentir y a no decir malas palabras, era, de hecho, que estaba terminantemente prohibido ir a esa parte del bosque, y mucho menos durante una noche sin luna como aquella.

Y eso porque ésos eran los territorios del Espíritu azul.

Los ancianos de la tribu decían, con una convicción tal, que solo era comparable con un hecho de la naturaleza, como quien ve salir el sol por el oriente y ocultarse por el poniente, en lugar de una leyenda más vieja que el hilo negro, que en esa zona del bosque de las tierras del sur, cuando la luna finalizaba su ciclo, el Espíritu azul, un demonio travieso y malicioso, aprovechaba la ausencia de Yue para salir a hacer de las suyas.

Los niños de la tribu eran criados bajo la contante amenaza de que, si no se comportaban bien, vendría el Espíritu azul y se los llevaría. Éstos se convertían en adultos que vivían temerosos de topárselo por accidente en sus viajes de caza y recolección, ya que era acusado de retar a duelo a los hombres y enamorar perdidamente a las mujeres.

Sin embargo, había otros que aseguraban que sí se tenía la suerte suficiente y algo lo suficientemente valioso como para llamar su atención, era posible llegar a un acuerdo con él. Pero claro, nadie era tan tonto ni estaba tan desesperado como para eso: hacer un trato con el Espíritu azul era equivalente a una condena de muerte en vida. Había oído historias acerca de guerreros que terminaban como almas errantes entre un mundo y el otro, en consecuencia por haberle encomendado a él, algún logro en batalla.

Katara creía que todas esas historias que le contaban los mayores a la orilla de la fogata eran verdad.

Era por eso que estaba allí.

Tocó ligeramente el pendiente que llevaba al cuello, para infundirse fuerzas, antes de alzar la voz:

—Espíritu azul— llamó ella, intentando que su voz no reflejara la ansiedad y el temor que invadía todo su pequeño ser en ese mismísimo instante.

Hubo un silencio casi tan absoluto como la oscuridad, como boca de lobo, que reinaba en esa parte del bosque, apartada de la mano misericordiosa de los espíritus.

Dio un brinco del susto cuando oyó el sonido de algo que se movió entre los arbustos y soltó una exclamación. Trató de agudizar todos sus sentidos para identificar el lugar y la naturaleza de la perturbación en la quietud de la noche, pero luego de un segundo, todo era silencio y calma nuevamente. Lo más seguro era que se tratase de alguna criaturita nocturna saliendo de su escondite. Sí, eso.

Aunque eso no ayudó a tranquilizar a su corazón enloquecido por la ansiedad.

Su respiración, ronca y agitada, era todo lo que podía oír a su alrededor, y de pronto, todo se veía más oscuro que hace tan solo un instante, cuando ya sus ojos tendrían que haberse acostumbrado a la falta de luz.

—Estás muy lejos de casa, ¿no te parece?— la voz grave y ronca a sus espaldas, a tan solo una pulgada de distancia, le hizo casi saltar de su propia piel, sobresaltada por lo repentino.

No lo había sentido aparecerse, casi como si se hubiese materializado junto a ella.

Katara se quedó quieta, lo más quieta que pudo, e incluso tuvo la sensación de que estaba intentando aguantar la respiración, como si se tratara de algún animal salvaje al que había que procurar que no se sintiera amenazado, en vez de un demonio famoso por ser tan caprichoso como letal, y su vida no dependiera de eso en ese instante.

No lo veía, no podía verlo, peor sabía que era él, así que, de alguna forma, no supo cómo, encontró su voz:

—He venido a hacer un trato contigo.

—¿Qué es lo que querría una chica como tú de un demonio como yo?

Ella tragó pesado antes de responderle.

—Hay alguien a quien quiero ver muerto.

Y en un instante, se vio a sí misma con la espalda contra el grueso tronco de un árbol que no había percibido, en un movimiento tan rápido que le causó mareo.

Ahí estaba él. Era la primera vez que lo veía. Las imágenes alegóricas a él eran caricaturescas y poco creíbles, mientras que de las pobres personas que habían tenido la fortuna de haberlo visto y vivido para contarlo, era difícil obtener una versión coherente, aunque había algunos que coincidían en una severa cicatriz y profundos ojos dorados. Sin embargo, allí estaba, y ella tenía que decir que le quedaba bien el nombre: una máscara azul que le sonreía de una manera que Katara jamás habría descrito como divertida, sino todo lo contrario, con sus grandes colmillos blancos, y aunque no podía asegurarlo, se sintió escrutada en detalle por esos ojos negros profundos como pozos sin fondo.

Tuvo todo el largo y ancho de su cuerpo de enormes proporciones sobre ella, acorralándola contra el árbol y sintiéndose diminuta en contraste.

—Sabes que eso tiene un precio muy alto— se acercó con lentitud, y el tono travieso de su voz se volvió suave, pero no menos peligroso, como el ronroneo de una pantera—. Espero que tengas algo muy valioso para ofrecerme a cambio.

—N-No tengo nada.

Entonces una mano grande y poderosa la empujó contra el tronco y rodeó su garganta sin fuerza, pero no sin firmeza, como una demostración, un recuerdo tangible de la fragilidad de su posición, de que su vida pendía de un hilo que sería cortado en cualquier momento, por una voluntad caprichosa y demoniaca.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para venir aquí y exigir que acabe con la vida de un hombre a cambio de nada— siseó él, amenazante.

—N-No será a cambio de nada— repuso ella con dificultad y torpeza.

—Vas a tener que explicarte mejor, campesina— volvió a sisear—, y más te vale que sea rápido: mi paciencia se acaba.

—Te ofrezco lo que tú quieras.

Se produjo un silencio que a ella se le antojó insoportable, su pulso se volvió loco, como una bestia fuera de control, al mismo tiempo que su respiración era rasposa y superficial, haciendo que su pecho subiera y bajara bajo el amplio tacto de su ardiente palma.

—¿Qué es lo que estarías dispuesta a darme?

—Lo que tú quieras— repitió ella, con toda la seguridad y determinación que pudo imprimirle a su voz temblorosa.

—Eres muy audaz, campesina.

¿Eso que oyó fue una sonrisa? ¿Los demonios sonreían, siquiera? Katara no estaba segura, pero decidió descartarlo de plano, ante la dudas, porque lo más seguro era que sus nervios, al borde del colapso, le estuvieran jugando chueco. Pero entonces oyó la reverberación de lo que, a todas luces, era una risa ronca proveniente de la garganta del demonio.

—¿Por qué una chica como tú, joven y bonita, que de seguro tiene toda una vida por delante— verbalizó, deslizando con una suavidad desgarradora sus dedos por el pendiente que llevaba al cuello, cuyo significado era conocido en toda la región, que encajaba perfectamente en el hueso de su clavícula—, querría _tanto_ ver muerto a un hombre, al punto de venir a buscarme, y estar dispuesta a darme lo que _yo pida_? ¿Acaso no hay nadie en casa que defienda tu honor?

Entonces su mirada cambió, y sus ojos azules, antes temblorosos, se tornaron firmes y fieros, decididos a mover montañas y cruzar océanos.

—Este hombre es un maldito bandido que asesinó a mi madre— le aclaró ella a su primera pregunta—, y no quiero que ni mi padre ni mi hermano arriesguen sus vidas intentando vengarla.

Hubo una pausa en la que ella se llevó la mano la cuello.

—No quiero perder a nadie más.

El Espíritu azul pareció mirarla largamente entonces, como si estuviera tratando de descubrir la verdad detrás de su verdad. Ese instante pareció querer durar para siempre.

—De acuerdo, campesina— aceptó él, apartando la mano de su garganta, permitiendo que el pecho de la chica subiera y bajara en un jadeo sonoro, como si el solo hecho de tener su mano allí, aún sin ejercer presión, le hubiera estado impidiendo respirar—. El sol revelará a tu hombre muerto luego de la primera noche de Luna llena.

Entonces ella quiso esbozar una sonrisa, esperanzada ante su promesa, ignorando deliberadamente el hecho de que acababa de hacer un trato con un demonio y que perfectamente podría traicionarla sin asco. Se llevó inconscientemente una mano al collar, como un acto reflejo de seguridad, un espasmo involuntario. Pero luego, en un instante, su amago de sonreír se esfumó casi tan suave y lentamente como quiso formarse.

—¿Qué es lo que querrás a cambio?

Y, como llevaba siendo la tónica en todo su intercambio, ella se sintió suavemente escrutada por sus ojos negros sin final y se perdió en ellos, como si la tragasen, al punto en que creyó ver dos puntos de luz en algún lugar de esos cielos nocturnos. Pero no tardó en relevar esa idea a un apartado espacio en la parte de atrás de su cabeza; de seguro los rumores y los nervios, que la tenían al borde de un ataque, le estaban haciendo ver cosas que no eran.

—Deberás volver aquí la próxima noche sin luna— respondió sin más, como si aquello fuera suficiente para absolver todas sus dudas.

—Qué—

Pero ella tuvo que callar cuando él se le aproximó lo necesario como para invadir su espacio personal aún más, como si aquello fuera siquiera posible, y sintió su respiración cálida cerca de su cuello, erizándole los vellos de la nuca. Su respiración se volvió lenta y superficial en ese segundo. Sin embargo, soltó una exclamación agudo cuando sintió el tirón en su cuello y, como acto reflejo, se llevó una mano al lugar, pero su collar ya no estaba allí, sino que colgando justo frente a sus ojos azules, pendiendo entre el rostro del demonio y el suyo propio.

—Ésta será mi garantía de que cumplirás con tu parte del trato— le comunicó él, adelantándose a cualquier cosa que fuera a decir, como si cuestionar la fuerza obligatoria de su pacto fuera una opción.

Y con un rápido movimiento, el pendiente salió de su vista y de su alcance, y ella sintió la pérdida como un piedrazo en el corazón.

—De acuerdo.

Entonces él se apartó de ella y Katara sintió la distancia como un gran y helado vacío, como si su cuerpo extrañara la calidez del otro. Luego se inclinó levemente en una educada reverencia, a lo que ella se sorprendió, no sólo porque nadie nunca se había reverenciado ante ella, ni siquiera por ser la hija del jefe de la tribu, sino porque, de alguna forma, no creyó que los demonios, y mucho menos uno como él Espíritu azul, se reverenciara ante nadie.

—Ha sido un verdadero placer hacer negocios contigo.

Antes de que ella pudiera hacer o decir nada, el demonio desapareció en un parpadeo, como si se hubiera hecho humo en la penumbra de esa noche sin luna, de la misma forma enigmática y repentina en que se le apareció. Katara quedó sola en la oscuridad y el silencio casi absoluto de esa noche carente de luz de Luna.

* * *

Katara dio un largo suspiro de frustración y molestia, y se cruzó de brazos en actitud de rabieta.

—Ya basta, Katara— la voz parca y severa de su abuela le habló desde un lado.

—¡Pero es que no puedo entenderlo, Gran Gran! ¿Por qué no puedo salir?— protestó ella no sin fuerza.

—¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? No puedes salir porque estás castigada, y estás castigada por desobedecer; no veo lo complicado del asunto.

—Pero si no he hecho nada malo.

—Oh, ¿y haber ido la otra noche al bosque, cuando se te ha dicho en todos los tonos, desde antes de que aprendieras a caminar, que jamás de los jamases debías ir en una noche sin luna, te parece poco? Katara, te pudo haber pasado algo.

—¡Pero si no fue así, estoy bien!

—Sí, pero eso no lo hace menos malo— acabó por decir la anciana, terminando de doblar las mantas y trasladándolas de allí al baúl que había unos metros más allá.

Por su parte, Katara bufó en protesta, cruzó los brazos sobre su ombligo y se echó con pesadez sobre el respaldo del cajón en el que estaba sentada.

—Katara, ¿no estás muy grande ya para estos berrinches?— volvió a hablar la abuela—. Ya tienes dieciséis años.

—Así es; ya tengo edad para casarme, pero no para salir— respondió con toda la intención de sonar insolente.

—Espíritus, denme fuerzas— se quejó la anciana, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

 _Bah_.

La chica se echó aún más sobre su cajón, demasiado molesta como para seguir con esa conversación inútil y circular con su abuela, a la que adoraba, pero que pecaba de ser demasiado severa e inflexible, incluso para su edad.

Era cierto que había roto las reglas acerca de no ir a esa parte del bosque la otra noche, pero eso no justificaba que ya llevaba una semana completa sin poder salir de la aldea. La prohibición era para que la gente no se lastimara, pero ella había vuelto sana y salva, así que el resto era completamente innecesario -claro que la parte en la que se encontró con el Espíritu azul se la guardó para ella misma, porque sí ya habían armado un escándalo sin que les contara eso, ya podía imaginarse cómo podrían reaccionar si se los decía: no quería ser responsable de que a su anciana abuela le diera un ataque, muchas gracias-.

Ciertamente, lamentaba haberle causado un susto de muerte a su familia, sobre todo cuando había pasado tan poco tiempo desde que perdieron a su madre, Kya, en ese último ataque que sufrieron a manos de los bandidos. Su abuela estaba al borde del colapso y su padre estaba furioso, a tal punto que ni siquiera Sokka pudo hacer algo para apaciguarlo.

Y ella no sabía si todo eso era debido al peligro que pudo haber corrido o porque era tremendamente mal visto que una mujer en edad de casarse, anduviera sola de noche.

Se llevó la mano inconscientemente al cuello, como siempre hacía ante casi cualquier situación, y recordó que lo había dejado a modo de caución de su obligación personal en manos del Espíritu azul, cuando encontró vacío el espacio entre el hueso de su clavícula, donde siempre descansaba el pendiente. Como reemplazo, se tomó un mechón de cabello y comenzó a juguetear con él.

Era el collar de compromiso de su difunta madre, el que se puso al rededor del cuello en el momento en que se despidieron de sus restos, y a modo de protesta activa, para informarle a los jóvenes de la tribu que no estaba ni disponible ni interesada para propuestas de matrimonio. Lo que, por supuesto, era reprobado por su padre y secretamente vitoreado por su abuela. Solo su hermano le apoyaba plenamente en esta cruzada.

Ahora, sin embargo, no lo traía puesto; ya llevaba casi ocho días sin él, y los muchachos en la aldea ya comenzaban a darse cuenta. Sokka le había preguntado ya en una o dos ocasiones qué le pasó a su pendiente, que no se quitaba bajo ninguna circunstancia, no había logrado más que respuestas vagas y esquivas de su parte sobre que lo había perdido en el bosque. Aún así, él le ayudaba en cuanto podía para espantar a todos los hombres que se le acercaban con otras intenciones, que no eran pocos; la hija del jefe tribal era una joya digna de poseer, después de todo.

 _Oh, cuánto agradecía tener un hermano sobre protector como él_.

Suspiró con cansancio, pasando sus dedos entremedio de sus mechones color castaño oscuro. Habían pasado ocho días desde aquella noche. Solo faltaban seis más para la luna llena y que la mañana revelara si el Espíritu azul había cumplido con su parte del trato.

Solo seis días más. Podía con eso.

* * *

El Espíritu azul gozaba de pésima fama en su tribu; que era un demonio travieso y caprichoso, que hería a los hombres y engañaba a las mujeres, que los tratos que se hacían con él eran como una condena a la muerte en vida.

Sin embargo, Katara podía decir en su defensa que, al menos, cumplía sus promesas.

A Katara no le cupo ninguna duda de ello cuando, es amañada, en que sería la primera noche de Luna llena, los hombres de su padre que tenían encargada la guardia nocturna, irrumpieron en su cabaña, despertando a todos sus habitantes: había algo a las afueras de la aldea que él debía ver. Obviamente, ella y Sokka no se iban a quedar al margen, y se apresuraron al lugar donde los hombres les indicaron, en que aún había algunos de ellos en torno a un punto particularmente interesante.

Se quedó de piedra en cuanto ellos le hicieron un espacio y pudo ver lo que él amanecer les estaba enseñando. Era él, el maldito que había asesinado a su madre a sangre fría tan sólo algunas semanas atrás: muerto.

El bastardo tenía un corte profundo en el mismo lugar en que él había herido a su madre hasta su muerte, y estaba colgado de la ropa desde la rama de un árbol lo suficientemente alta como para que el bulto pendiera, laxo y tieso a la vez, a casi medio metro desde el suelo.

Y por mucho que aquello le causara una inconmensurable satisfacción malsana, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba.

* * *

Sabía que aquello era una tontería, que era peligroso, que estaba en contra de las reglas y que, cuando volviera, se metería en muchos problemas con su padre y abuela. Si es que volvía, claro. Porque ésa era más que una posibilidad cierta en ese momento, en que caminaba por la zona prohibida del bosque de las tierras del sur en una noche en que no había luna.

Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, debía ir: el Espíritu azul había cumplido su parte del pacto y era su turno de hacer lo mismo.

—Espíritu azul— llamó ella por segunda vez. Nuevamente, el temblor en su voz se hizo presente.

Únicamente la oscuridad del bosque nocturno le dio la bienvenida, y por un instante, ella pensó que, quizás, él no vendría a reclamar su parte del trato. Y una breve oleada de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo.

—Trata de no verte tan aliviada, campesina— y nuevamente, la voz grave que ya conocía le habló a su espalda, haciéndole saltar en su sitio—. Así que has venido.

Ella ahogó una exclamación justo antes de darse la vuelta y encararlo, algo que no habría hecho ni el más valiente guerrero. La enorme y siniestra sonrisa de grandes colmillos blancos le miraron de frente, a tan sólo un par de pulgadas. Casi pudo sentir su cálida respiración sobre su piel oscura.

—Sí. Aquí estoy— respondió ella, como si fuese necesario, con los ojos azules brillantes de determinación.

—No pensé que cumplirías con tu promesa.

—Tú cumpliste con la tuya.

—Una chica de palabra. Ya veo— ronroneó suavemente, enviando una corriente eléctrica a través de su espina dorsal—. Entonces, es hora de reclamar mi premio.

Llevó una de sus grandes y cálidas manos a un costado de su cabeza y tomó un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, rozando la sensible piel de su lóbulo. Katara cerró los ojos de pura expectación.

Lo que no sabía era, _expectación por qué_.

Su corazón latía contra su pecho con la fuerza de los tambores de guerra, aunque tenía la sensación de estar aguantando la respiración.

—Te crees tan valiente, como para venir y ofrecerte como moneda de cambio y actuar como si nada, cuando en realidad estás temblando como una hoja.

El demonio apartó la mano de donde la tenía y ella abrió los ojos de golpe. _¿Qué?_

—¿Qué dices?

—Tenía curiosidad por saber hasta dónde estabas dispuesta a llegar: ahora ya lo he visto.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Claro que estaba dispuesta a—!— quiso protestar ella, pero se vio interrumpida por el leve golpe de su espalda contra el tronco de un árbol.

—¡A qué estabas dispuesta!— alzó la voz, sobresaltándola— ¿a entregarte a ti misma a cambio del asesino de tu madre? Como si sacrificar una virgen fuera el precio para conseguir venganza.

Esto último lo dijo con amargura, haciendo que su voz sonara ronca y quebradiza. Katara se sorprendió y se quedó mirándolo fijamente, de esa forma que a Gran Gran le dijo que no debía hacer nunca. Pero, otra vez, si estuviera pendiente de lo que Gran Gran aprobaría o no, ella no estaría allí, _discutiendo_ con él Espíritu azul, de entre todo el mundo. Pero es que era fácil olvidarse de su situación: a Katara, el ser frente a ella le parecía cada vez más hombre y menos demonio.

—¿Cómo supiste dónde encontrarlo?— le preguntó ella, en cambio, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como si no estuviera desafiando a una criatura demoníaca.

Él pareció pensarlo antes de responder.

—Yon Rha— dijo— es el líder de una banda de ladrones que azota las tierras del sur. No fue difícil encubrir de quién se trataba, y resulta que soy un muy buen rastreador. El resto es historia.

Katara guardó silencio entonces, sobrecogida. Sus ojos azules ya no temblaban de miedo ni refulgían de decisión. Eran dos joyas azules que intentaban ver a través de él, de esos pozos negros que, ahora sí, parecían guardar en secreto, dos soles brillantes y cálidos. La chica alzó ambas manos con lentitud, como si creyese que así él no se daría cuenta de que se movía, como si él no pudiese moverse el triple de rápido y destrozarla con solo blandir una de las espadas que llevaba atadas a la espalda. Aún así lo hizo, hasta que sus dedos estuvieron a tan sólo una pulgada de tocar su máscara. Y claro, sus grandes y tibias manos se cerraron sin fuerza sobre sus muñecas, impidiendo que avanzara más.

Era imposible que ella lo asegurara, pero habría jurado que hicieron contacto visual.

—¿Por qué estarías tan dispuesto a ir tan lejos por mí?— preguntó con la voz rota, cargada de una angustia que no le pertenecía, pero que de todas formas sentía como suya.

Hubo una pausa entonces, en que él se dedicó a pensarlo, justo antes de responderle.

—Yo también perdí a mi madre.

Y aflojó, sin querer, o quizás, a propósito, quién sabe, el agarre sobre las muñecas de la chica, lo que le permitió continuar con su recorrido hasta la máscara del demonio, aquel rostro azul con espeluznantes facciones y la tomó con cuidado, esperando una señal que le indicara que se detuviera. Sin embargo, tres largos segundos pasaron antes de que sucediera nada, lo que ella interpretó como una venia para que prosiguiera. Su corazón latió sonoramente contra sus oídos, ensordeciéndola de todo lo demás, en todo lo que tardó en remover delicadamente la máscara de su lugar y esbozar una cálida expresión una vez que acabó y tuvo frente a ella el rostro del Espíritu azul.

—Eso sería otra cosa que tenemos en común.

Porque él apuesto rostro masculino que tenía delante, con unos vibrantes ojos dorados y una enamóreme cicatriz de quemadura que cubría gran parte del lado izquierdo de su cara, era claramente humano. Tan común y silvestre como lo era ella.

Ahora podía darle sentido a los rumores: era imposible no sentirse atraída por unos ojos como ésos, y mucho menos cuando su cuerpo enorme y ardiente estaba a una distancia tan escasa. Era como si todo en él fuera una trampa mortal.

—¿Qué harás ahora que ya lo sabes?— le preguntó con un hilo de voz, cada palabra costándole una batalla a muerte.

Katara dejó caer la máscara y aferró sus manos oscuras a los antebrazos que la mantenían acorralada contra el árbol por cada lado de su cintura.

—No pienso ir a ningún lado hasta no cumplir con mi parte del acuerdo.

—Has cumplido con él solo hecho de venir aquí.

—Ah, ¿Entonces soy libre?

El hombre solamente asintió, dejando caer sus brazos a sus lados, liberándola de su prisión improvisada.

—Haz lo que desees.

Y como si aquello hubiese sido una orden que ella estaba esperando con ansias recibir, se abalanzó sobre él, rodeando su cuello con los brazos y estampando sus labios contra los suyos, en un beso tan suave como desesperado, que él, al principio, recibió con sorpresa, pero que acabó por corresponder con avidez, llevando sus manos a su cintura desnuda y nuevamente empujarla con su cuerpo contra el tronco.

Katara soltó un jadeo suave y melódico, que él, ni como hombre ni como demonio, se habría creído jamás capaz de resistir.

—Espero que estés segura de lo que estás a punto de hacer, campesina— logró articular con voz ronca en cuanto se separó para tomar aire.

Katara sabía lo que estaba haciendo, le estaba dando una oportunidad de volver sobre sus pasos y hacer como que nada de esto ocurrió. Pero eso no iba a pasar: él hizo algo que para ella no tenía precio. Además, ya tenía su collar. En cambio, llevó una de sus manos a su cicatriz, y la acarició con la yema de sus dedos con una dulzura y suavidad casi imposible de describir.

—Sí, lo estoy.

El hombre no necesitó más que eso para dejar caer todas sus barreras y apartar todas sus inhibiciones, abordando a la bella joven bajo su cuerpo y reclamándola como suya como si fuera el más valioso de los tesoros.

Y ella sólo pudo pensar que, quizás, estar condenada a una vida junto al Espíritu azul no podía ser tan malo como contaban las historias.

.

* * *

 **Y, bueno. Siempre quise leer algo como ésto. Espero que haya resultado algo de lo que había pensado.**

 **Díganme qué les parece.**


End file.
